Magnetic memories, particularly magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), have drawn increasing interest due to their potential for high read/write speed, excellent endurance, non-volatility and low power consumption during operation. An MRAM can store information utilizing magnetic materials as an information recording medium. One type of MRAM is a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-MRAM). STT-MRAM utilizes magnetic junctions written at least in part by a current driven through the magnetic junction. A spin polarized current driven through the magnetic junction exerts a spin torque on the magnetic moments in the magnetic junction. As a result, layer(s) having magnetic moments that are responsive to the spin torque may be switched to a desired state.
For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) 10 as it may be used in a conventional STT-MRAM. The conventional MTJ 10 typically resides on a substrate 12. A bottom contact 14 and top contact 22 may be used to drive current through the conventional MTJ 10. The conventional MTJ, uses conventional seed layer(s) (not shown), may include capping layers (not shown) and may include a conventional antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer (not shown). The conventional magnetic junction 10 includes a conventional reference layer 16, a conventional tunneling barrier layer 18, and a conventional free layer 20. Also shown is top contact 22. Conventional contacts 14 and 22 are used in driving the current in a current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) direction, or along the z-axis as shown in FIG. 1. Typically, the conventional reference layer 16 is closest to the substrate 12 of the layers 16, 18 and 20.
The conventional reference layer 16 and the conventional free layer 20 are magnetic. For example, the conventional free layer 20 typically includes at least a CoFeB layer with the desired stoichiometry. Other magnetic and nonmagnetic layers may be part of the conventional free layer 20. The magnetization 17 of the conventional reference layer 16 is fixed, or pinned, in a particular direction. Although depicted as a simple (single) layer, the conventional reference layer 16 may include multiple layers. For example, the conventional reference layer 16 may be a synthetic antiferromagnetic (SAF) layer including magnetic layers antiferromagnetically coupled through thin conductive layers, such as Ru. In such a SAF, multiple magnetic layers interleaved with a thin layer of Ru may be used. In another embodiment, the coupling across the Ru layers can be ferromagnetic.
The conventional free layer 20 has a changeable magnetization 21. Although depicted as a simple layer, the conventional free layer 20 may also include multiple layers. For example, the conventional free layer 20 may be a synthetic layer including magnetic layers antiferromagnetically or ferromagnetically coupled through thin conductive layers, such as Ru. Although shown as perpendicular-to-plane, the magnetization 21 of the conventional free layer 20 may be in plane. Thus, the reference layer 16 and free layer 20 may have their magnetizations 17 and 21, respectively oriented perpendicular to the plane of the layers.
Because of their potential for use in a variety of applications, research in magnetic memories is ongoing to improve the performance of the STT-RAM. For example, in order to achieve perpendicular magnetic moments 17 and 21, various structures have been proposed. However, such structures may suffer from higher damping (which increases the required switching current), a lower magnetoresistance that decreases the signal and/or other issues. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that may improve the performance of the spin transfer torque based memories. The method and system described herein address such a need.